V6.7
* Global Splash Update |Release = April 6, 2016 |Related = 6.7 Patch Notes |Prev = V6.6 |Next = V6.8 }} New Cosmetics The following Champion skins have been added to the store: * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) The following Summoner Icons have been added to the store: ;Mid-Season Invitational 2016 MSI 2016 NA LCS profileicon.png|MSI 2016 NA LCS MSI 2016 CBLoL profileicon.png|MSI 2016 CBLoL MSI 2016 LCL profileicon.png|MSI 2016 LCL MSI 2016 LPL profileicon.png|MSI 2016 LPL MSI 2016 EU LCS profileicon.png|MSI 2016 EU LCS MSI 2016 LJL profileicon.png|MSI 2016 LJL MSI 2016 LCK profileicon.png|MSI 2016 LCK MSI 2016 LAN profileicon.png|MSI 2016 LAN MSI 2016 LAS profileicon.png|MSI 2016 LAS MSI 2016 LMS profileicon.png|MSI 2016 LMS MSI 2016 OPL profileicon.png|MSI 2016 OPL MSI 2016 GPL profileicon.png|MSI 2016 GPL MSI 2016 TCL profileicon.png|MSI 2016 TCL 2016 Mid-Season Invitational profileicon.png|2016 Mid-Season Invitational ;Mecha Zero Sion ProfileIcon1132 00 Reactivated.png|00 Reactivated ProfileIcon1133 Superior Prototype.png|Superior Prototype ProfileIcon1134 Mecha Zero.png|Mecha Zero ProfileIcon1135 Prototype 00.png|Prototype 00 The following Ward skins have been added to the store: Mecha Zero Ward.png|Mecha Zero Ward ( ) Global Splash Unification, Part 1 :The Global Splash Unification is a project that aims to have all regions use the same artwork across all skins, namely the Chinese and Riot (NA) client versions. This is part 2 of 2. This project takes into account customs and social taboos from the major regions and includes the removal of the human skeleton, alcohol, tobacco and excessive blood/gore. This project is separate and has had no influence on the ChampUp team's Splash Art Upgrade project that aims to bring all artwork to modern standards, and the imported/updated artwork listed below can be regarded as placeholders. Listed below are only the changes to Riot's client version, although after this patch there will no longer be separate arts. The following splash arts have receives minor updates: * - face tweaks * - face tweaks * - more details * - tweaks, skeleton related stuff removed The following splash arts have been updated to use the international version: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * League of Legends V6.7 Champions ; * ** Stun duration reduced to seconds from . * ** Slow reduced to from . ** Slow duration reduced to 2 seconds from decaying over 4 seconds. ; * ** Traveling through Magical Journey no longer rarely takes you in the wrong direction. ; * ** 10% increased damage. ; * ** Mana cost reduced to from . ** AD ratio increased to from . ; * Missing harmonica sound effect when his fourth shot is ready. * ** Mana cost increased to from . ** Base damage reduced to from . *** Maximum base damage reduced to from . * ** Mana cost reduced to from . ; * ** Heal changed to from . * ** Targeting allies. *** Can only be self cast. ; * ** The Culling would sometimes be interrupted even if Lucian had a spell shield. ; * ** Prismatic Barrier is slightly slower as it goes out, but is much faster on return. ; * ** Base damage changed to from . ; * ** Bonus range reduced to 300 from 400. * ** Base damage reduced to from . *** Maximum base damage reduced to from . ** Maximum health ratio increased to of target's max. health}} from of target's max. health}}. *** Total maximum health ratio increased to of target's max. health}} from of target's max. health}}. * ** Range reduced to 425 from 525. ; * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from 60 at all ranks. ; * Rengar's basic abilities to have no cooldown. ; * ** Mana cost increased to from 40 at all ranks. * ** Mana cost increased to from . ; * Base Syndra's movement animations. ; * ** Pick a Card didn't refund mana when used on objects like or . ; * Statistics ** Base health regeneration reduced to 6 from . * ** Active's base damage per tick reduced to from . *** Active's total base damage reduced to from ** :}} base damage reduced to from . ; * ** The cast range indicator for Rite of the Arcane mismatched the ability’s actual range. ** Rite of the Arcane fails to deal damage to at extreme ranges. ; * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . ** Bonus AD increase reduced to bonus AD}} from bonus AD}}. Items ; * Magic resist reduced to 40 from 50. * ** 25% until out of combat. ; * Expanded the range indicator of Zz’Rot Portal to better match Voidspawn travel distance. Masteries ; * Life steal against minions reduced to 25% from 50% for ranged champions. References es:V6.7 pl:V6.7 Category:Patch notes